Selingkuh Memang Ueeenak
by NaelShapley.Kamilia
Summary: Hanya humor yaoi yang gaje xDDD don't like don't read ! BE CAREFULL BAHASANYA KASAR DAN KOTOR ! Chap 1-2 ChangKyu
1. ChangKyu

Selingkuh Memang Ueenak

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Choi Dong Wook

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Rated : M ( For Smut )

Genre : Humour

Des : Mereka milik Tuhan dan saya hanya meminjam nama saja

Warning :

Smut Level akut

Yaoi / Shonen-ai

Typo's

Nael udh ngingetin lho, kalo nekat baca ya monggo pinarak rumiyin. Tapi, jangan nge-bash Nael Cuma gara gara Smut level akut lho...

FF ini berisi kata – kata kotor alias misuh – misuh, yang gk suka, mohon jangan nge-bash ataupun memblokir FF Nael

_Nael Kwon_

( Author POV )

Ocean Blue Technical School adalah sekolah kejuruan plus asrama khusus cowok. Tidak heran, hampir semua murid di sekolah itu adalah murid yang kurang setetes alias hombreng... Bahkan, gurunya pun juga ganjil... Yah, namanya tanda – tanda kiamat ya, gitu deh...

" Hey ! cepetan dimakan ntar, keburu mubazir, lho." Ujar namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun sambil meyeruput cairan putih kental #Es susu maksudnye. Dasar reader yadong -_-" *Dilempar panci ama reader*#

" Bawel, lagi serius juga..." Jawab seorang namja bernama Lee Eunhyuk

" SMS siapa sih ? Kok sepertinya serius amat ? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

" Oya, Cakep nggak ? Ini selingkuhanku ato bisa disebut koncil." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan berterus terang kalau dia punya selingkuhan

" Ewwhhh, rupane persis gemblikan gambilangu. " Sindir Kyuhyun dengan tajam

" Matamu sempal kuwi ! Dia ini bukan Gemblikan gambilangu tapi Ciblek RRI. " Protes Eunhyuk tak terima

" Bodo amat, emang apa enaknya sih, punya Koncil ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya pokoknya enak deh... anyway, kenapa kamu gak cari aja koncil. Apalagi kamu kan termasuk cowok populer di sini and denger – denger kapten klub basket namanya Shim Changmin naksir kamu nah, kenapa gak kamu godain aja dia. " Ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah yadong-nya

" Hmmm... " Gumam Kyuhyun berpikir dan sepertinya dia terpengaruh Prince Of Yadong itu

"Oh ya... aku pergi dulu ya... " Ujar Eunhyuk langsung nyelonong kabur

" Woy ! Bayar dulu makanannya ! Jancuk lu ! Awas koe nek ketemu tak loco ndasmu. " Teriak Eunhyuk spontan seluruh isi kantin melongok kearah Eunhyuk

" Chagi, kenapa misuh – misuh, sih ? " Tanya Donghae yang langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk

" So, Kenapa ? Masalah buat eloh ? " Tanya Eunhyuk dengan gaya alay-nya

" Terus gue harus goyang ngebor sambil bilang double wow, Getooh ? " Balas Donghae tak terima

" Terus, mau elooh apa ? " Tanya Eunhyuk dengan memutarkan matanya

" Ikut gue se... ka... rang... ju... ga... " Ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun dilarak ke toilet sekolah dan berakhir dengan desahan

#SKIP TIME#

" Chagi, kita pulang bersama yuk." Ajak Siwon dengan wajah pedonya #PLAK#

" Ah, mian aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu aku harus ke perpustakaan... " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan menutupi kebohongannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau ke Gymnasium

"Oh, okelah kalo begitooh. " Ujar Siwon dengan wajah om – om hidung belang #Dibeleh Siwon#

_Gymnasium_

" Changmin-ah ! " Panggil Kyuhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya

" E-eh, K-kyuhyun... ada apa ? tumben kau datang kemari... " Ujar Changmin dengan wajah gugup

" Tidak ada apa – apa, aku hanya ingin menemui untuk meminjam kaset game milikmu saja. Kata Eunhyuk kamu memiliki kaset game yang banyak, bolehkan aku meminjam satu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kalau tidak boleh ? " Goda Changmin dengan berkacak pingggang

" Ya sudahlah kalau begitu... " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mempoutkan pipinya

" Jangan ngambek dong, aku kan hanya menggodamu. "Ujar Changmin sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun

" Appo... sakit tahu... " Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya

" Habisnya kau lucu sekali saat kamu ngambek." Ujar Changmin

" Aissh, kau ini... tapi aku bolehkan meminjam game-mu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah aegyo-nya yg membuat Changmin ingin melahap Kyuhyun

" Tentu saja boleh... " Ujar Changmin sambil menyeringai

" Oya, kau sudah selesai latihan ? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Sudah..." jawab Changmin

" Oke kalau begitu, kajja kita ke rumah-mu." Ajak Kyuhyun

" Baiklah kalau begitu..." Jawab Changmin

( Siwon POV )

Huh ! ternyata ada udang di pinggir kali ciliwung. Awas kamu, kalo ketemu besok bakal aku PNS (Pemutusan Namjachingu Selamanya #Plak). Lihat saja kau Cho Kyuhyun...

( End Siwon POV )

(Author POV)

Ternyata Siwon membuntuti Kyuhyun. Serem juga ya, kalo Siwon marah. Mukanya Choi Siwon berubah jadi Choi Kliwon wkwkwkwk #Dicabuli Siwon*kalo dicabuli Siwon, Nael pasrah aja deh .-. #

" Nah, kita sampai..." Ujar Changmin dengan tersenyum hangat

" Wah, besar banget rumahnya, ini rumah majikanmu ya ? " Ledek Kyuhyun yg langsung mendapat jitakan dari Changmin

" Tentu saja ini rumahku pabo ! " Jawab Changmin dengan menaikkan nadanya

" Iye iye... jangan marah." Ujar Kyuhyun

KRIIT

" Wow, besar sekali. Rumah ini setting dari serial BBF ya ? " Goda Kyuhyun

" Ada – ada saja kau ini, nah ini kamarku. Pilihlah game kesukaanmu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu. " Ujar Changmin lansgsung pergi memninggalkan Kyuhyun

" Wah, banyak sekali game-nya..." Gumam Kyuhyun

(In Kitchen)

( Changmin POV )

Tenang Changmin ... kau tidak boleh gugup, dia sudah ada yang punya, camkan itu baik – baik...

(End Changmin POV

" Aha, aku punya ide yang bagus. Siap – siap Cho Kyuhyun, akan kumakan hidup – hidup... " Gumam Changmin sambil menyeringai mesum

( Author POV )

Apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin pada Kyuhyun ? Kita tunggu besok lanjutannya #Plak

TBC

**Wwkwkwk... FF Gaje, entar lanjutannya aku kasih Rated M for NC deh. Aku buatin full yadong bagi kalian yang tampang – tampang yadong #Dicincang Readers#. Okcan ? **

**RnR Pwease ?**


	2. ChangKyu (Continue chap 1)

Selingkuh Memang Ueenak

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Choi Dong Wook

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Rated : M ( For Smut )

Genre : Humour

Des : Mereka milik Tuhan dan saya hanya meminjam nama saja

Warning :

Smut Level akut

Yaoi / Shonen-ai

Typo's

Author udh ngingetin lho, kalo nekat baca ya monggo pinarak rumiyin. Tapi, jangan ngomplain author Cuma gara gara Smut level akut lho...

FF ini berisi kata – kata kotor alias misuh – misuh, yang gk suka, mohon jangan nge-bash ataupun memblokir FF Nael

(Changmin POV )

Tenang Changmin ... kau tidak boleh gugup, dia sudah ada yang punya, camkan itu baik – baik...

(End Changmin POV

" Aha, aku punya ide yang bagus. Siap – siap Cho Kyuhyun, akan kumakan hidup – hidup... " Gumam Changmin sambil menyeringai mesum

_Nael Kwon_

" Ini Kyu, minumannya. Diminum dulu mumpung masi anget – anget #Kaya gorengan aja -_-# " Ujar Changmin

" Apa ini ? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah evilnya #Nael mimisan#

" Oh ini namanya ciu bekonang enak kok rasanya. " Jawab Changmin

(Author POV )

Dengan wajah tanpa curiga Kyuhyun langsung meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Changmin padahal, Changmin menaruh obat kuat madura cap Ade Kai #Plak

" Uuuh... panas sekali rasanya... " Keluh Kyuhyun dengan berkeringat dan wajah memerah yang sukses membuat Changmin turn on

" Mau kutolong, Kyu ? " bisik Changmin sambil menjilat telinga Kyuhyun

" U-uugh..." desah Kyuhyun

" ok, aku anggap itu jawaban ya." Bisik Changmin seduktif. Lalu Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun ala bride style ke kasur dan membuka baju Kyuhyun dan memberi tanda cinta di tubuh Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saja atas perlakuan Changmin ini karena inilah tujuan utama Kyuhyun, ya, Cinta Satu Malam Oh Indahnya, Cinta Satu Malam buatku melayang #Reader : Ih, Nael kok malah saweran sih ? -_-"#

" Uggh, Minnie terus ssshsh... " Desah Kyuhyun

" Hmmm..." Changmin hanya menjawab dengan seringaian, lalu Changmin membuka celana Kyuhyun hingga terekpos penis kecil milik #Kyu : Enak aja dibilang kecil ini bukan cucak rowo tau ! Nael : Ciyus ? Miapah ? Kyu : Minggatto !

" Uuh..." desah Kyuhyun sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya

" Kenapa ditutupi, eoh ? " Bisik Changmin seduktif

" A-aku malu... " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah

" Jangan malu, tubuhmu sangat sexy, Kyu..." Bisik Changmin seduktif. Lalu Changmin mengulum penis Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya meracau keenakkan atas perlakuan yang diberikan Changmin ini

" A-aaah... Minnie... lebih cepat... " Racau Kyuhyun atas kemauan Kyuhyun Changmin pun mempercepat kulumannya

" Aaaah... I will coming... " Desah Kyuhyun. Lalu kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya dan ia menyemburkan spermanya ke mulut Changmin, Changmin pun langsung menelan sperma Kyuhyun

#Selanjutnya Yah, tau sendiri-lah*Ditimpuk reader*#

#keesokkan harinya#

" Minnie, bagaimana kalau Siwon hyung mengetahui hubungan kita ? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

" Tenang saja dia gak bakal... "

" Tenang saja aku sudah mengetahuinya. "Ujar Siwon yang menyela dari belakang

" S-siwon H-hyung... " Ujar Kyuhyun gelagepan

" Oo kamu ketahuan pacaran lagi dengan dirinya dengan si tengil... " Sindir Siwon gaje

" Apa katamu ?! Aku bukan tengil ! dasar kuda pedo ! " balas Changmin tak terima

" Apa katamu ! Kau mau mengajakku single ?! " tantang Siwon

" Ayo ! dimana ? " tantang Changmin

" Di kamar mandi !" #Nael : Single apaan tuh ? .-. Siwon : all single ladies all single ladies *goyang ala ala beyonce single ladies*#

" Euuuh, kalau single begituan mah, ogah ah. Kenthi-mu terlalu kecil untuk lubangku." Sindir Changkemmu #Eh Changmin setajam silet #Plak

" Apa katamu. " Ujar Siwon geram sambil menarik kerah Changmin

" Stop ! hentikan ! " lerai Kyuhyun

" Ini salahmu kyu ! sekarang kamu pilih dia atau aku, pilih dia atau aku ?! " Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun pun hanya bingung pilih yang mana dan kebetulan sekali Eunhyuk lewat dan Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk

" Nyuk, beli jamu brutowali... " ujar Kyuhyun Gaje

" Brengsek lu, lu kira genduk jamu gendong di mayestik ? " balas Eunhyuk tak terima

" Ah, bodo amat makan aja tuh dua buaya ... " Ujar Kyuhyun langsung melarikan diri entah kemana

"KYUHYUN ! KAU MAU KEMANA ?! SUNGGUH TEGANYA TEGANYA TEGANYA TEGANYA DIRIMU OH TEGANYA ! DASAR BB BAJINGAN BANGSAT ! ASBAK LONDO ASU LONTE BAJINGAN NDLOGOK ! #Wuiiih... komplit banget misuh2nya .-.# OKE KALAU GITU ELO... GUE... END... ! #Capslock jebol# " Teriak Siwon yang lagi terkena Sarnedi (Sarape keno edane ndadi) #Diloco Siwon#

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berlari sambil cengar – cengir gak jelas. Ya, namanya percobaan selingkuh ya begitulah...

TBC ?

**Wkwkwkwk... sorry kalo FF-nya gaje plus norak. FF ini asli berasal dari pikiran Nael sendiri. soalnya kata temen temen, Nael paling pinter yang namanya misuh2 #buka aib#. Well, mian kalo NC-nya jelek and setengah setengah. Soalnya belum liat film yadong dari internet soalnya, pulsa modemnya abis #Reader : Ketahuan deh kalo Nael sering nonton b***p#. Okkey, next chapter is YunKyu**

**RnR Pwease ? #Bbuing Bbuing#**


End file.
